prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Widow
The Black Widow is anonymous character who is Uber A. It is presumed she was Red Coat, and this is her new disguise. She is the one who stole the game from the original A, Mona Vanderwaal, while she was admitted to Radley. She constructed what was known as The A-Team, hiring and blackmailing people to do the dirty work for her. Her "team" didn't even know her real identity. She makes her first appearance as The Black Widow in A is for A-l-i-v-e, where she attends Darren Wilden's funeral. The Liars see her, but do not know she is A. She is rarely seen. She returns as the main antagonist for Season 5, this time working solo. She is the real [[A|'A']]. Series |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Black Widow attends Darren Wilden's funeral wearing a black dress, black shows, black gloves, and a black veil that covers her face entirely. She is later seen in the "A" lair, removing the veil, exposing a burned "Alison" Mask, revealing this is Red Coat's new disguise. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 "A" is seen in her new lair. Her Black Widow costume appears at the end of the episode on a mannequin in her new lair. Run, Ali, Run At the end of the episode, she clips a card that says "My deepest condolences. -A" to flowers that are addressed to the parents of Bethany Young. She then puts the veil over her head and picks up the bouquet. Possible Identities Suspects * Ella Montgomery * Paige McCullers * Melissa Hastings * Someone's Twin * Alison DiLaurentis * Sara Harvey * CeCe Drake Eliminated Suspects People already in attendance at Wilden's funeral and other reasons *The Liars *Mona Vanderwaal (deceased) *Jessica DiLaurentis (deceased) *Jenna Marshall *Pam Fields *Maggie Cutler *Shana Fring (deceased) *Sydney Driscoll (King said the person is from Season 4, she was introduced in Season 5) Trivia * Marlene originally named her The Lady in Black. * After a fan suggested the name, 'The Black Widow', Marlene decided to keep it. * She was given the" fan-name" Veiled Griever because she attended Wilden's funeral, and she is 'grieving' the loss of someone and she has a veil on. * Based on the burnt mask, The Black Widow appears to have some connection to the lodge fire. * When a fan asked Marlene if Red Coat and The Black Widow are the same person, she tweeted back "not ready to give that up yet". * The Black Widow is in real life a spider that kills those she mates with. * The Black Widow will make a return in 4B. Marlene told us to keep this character in mind as the events of 4B emerges. * The Black Widow is said to be the Main Antagonist for Season 5. * Marlene confirmed that The Black Widow is involved with the Big A plan. * She will be back in Season 5 says I. Marlene King. * Her costume appears at the end of Miss Me x 100, in A's new lair. * Marlene said on twitter that the identity of The Black Widow is a character we already know and was in Season 4. * It is presumed that Red Coat became The Black Widow. Hopefully this is confirmed at some point, but its obvious as Red Coat stopped making appearances when The Black Widow appeared in Season Five. Videos Gallery LiB4.png LiB2.png LiB.png LiB3.png LiB5.png the-woman-in-the-black-veil.jpg|The Black Widow TheBW.jpg WIB.jpg The Black Widow Costume.png Screenshot (1078).png BlackWidowUnmasked.jpg|The Black Widow unmasked in the episode 'Free Fall' Red_coat_1.jpg|The Black Widow's actor dressed as Red Coat CC Mason as Black Widow.jpg|CC Mason as Black Widow (stunt) Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Secret-Keepers Category:A Team Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Anonymous Characters